Iceman
"So am I a silver-tongued devil or what?" ''- Bobby Drake'' History As a child Robert Louis Drake was said to escape into the world with a bright and beaming smile, his parents William and Madeline found william as a peaceful baby, full of the joy's of life that every child should experience. Young and carefree he was well taken care of, born with a silver spoon in his mouth and taught the virutes of being a gentleman he learned not to take what was given to him for granted. He was known for his kindess, always sharing first and often with any of the other children that he had played with. However as a child he had a severe case of seperation anxiety and would in fear of losing his mother become a instant terror the moment it would seem she was leaving him for more then just a few moments. This caused many instances of babysitter's remorse and in some instances a night out ended early. Being an only child his parents usually gave into his demands, even if they had first had to tell him no. Schooling had been normal for him, he accelled in classes related to science and math and passed english and social studies with normal averages, this was until his body started changing. Robert Drake first came into his mutation in his early teens, hiding it from his parents and friends bobby spent the first couple months of his mutation avoiding the normal aspects of his life, however when he and ex girlfriend were on a outing he was forced to use his powers to defend himself. After Robert found himself inside the city jail where Cyclops came to break him out, however because of the Robert's nature and his miscommunication with Cyclops, Robert ended up fighting with Cyclops and in Lu of this caused the both of them to be captured. Now facing a lynch mob Cyclops and Robert were saved by Professor Charles Xavier, who after freeing them erased the memory of Robert's powers from the minds of the people. However as a child he had a severe case of seperation anxiety and would in fear of losing his mother become a instant terror the moment it would seem she was leaving him for more then just a few moments. This caused many instances of babysitter's remorse and in some instances a night out ended early. Being an only child his parents usually gave into his demands, even if they had first had to tell him no. Schooling had been normal for him, he accelled in classes related to science and math and passed english and social studies with normal averages, this was until his body started changing. After Several years of training and being a team player with the X-men Robert found himself disoriented with the adventuring life and left Xavier's to pursue his teaching degree. After the closing of Xavier's Institute and the creation of District X he was hard pressed to accept the invitation by those within the mutant community to join them within District X, his normal life among society was playing out and he wasn't quite sure he was willing to give it up yet. The Turning Point: Once the days the mutants around him were being rounded up began his mind was almost made for him, he began to hear the screaming of a young girl being pulled by group of government agents. The newly mutated female was distraught over her seperation from her non-mutant parents and when he stepped in to intervene in the harsh treatment of the girl he was struck by one of the agents, to which the action was met by the activation of his powers. Once the agents realized he was a mutant they began try to subdue him much like they had been trying to the girl and when he resisted he had been fired upon, thinking quickly and reacting bobby had partily solidified/liquified his form and as he did he heard the screams from the teen's parents behind him, the girl now layed dead behind him the bullets passing through him to strike the girl. The large crowd that gathered jeered at him for being a mutant and with a cold and anger filled rage that came from seeing the lifeless body of the girl he pushed his powers forward to ecompass the arranging lynch mob and government agents, the flash freeze killed them instantly his body covered in a thick layer of jagged ice marked the begining of his hatred for those who could not control their fear and irrationality, it filled him with need for revenge and the willingness to do anything to protect the innocent mutants of the world. Within the newly form District X he found himself surrounded by orphaned mutants, hopeless and put out members of society. The mutant community had been thriving, supporting of each other and now it seemed filled with despair. Through the first few subsequent months that he had spent staying a postivie influence for everyone and doing everything he could to get shelters built for those who had nothing the increasing negativity began to take a toll on the amount of sleep and rest that he had gotten everynight. While he kept his image postive, he found himself holding more comtempt for those who had caused this degeneration, the human population who saw themselves safe now from those they did not need to fear. Hatred brewed inside of him, a silent kind that eventually would push him to do the unthinkable. While helping in District X one day, he heard the rumors that a small group of humans had taken a small number of mutants while they were on an outing from the district. Listening and pressing for information he did what he could do to bring the attention to the authorities that might do something about it, no one was interested in the affairs of mutants and as he left the police station he heard the muttering from the police office "they deserved it...". Some of those who take actions into their own hands are called vigilante's, heroes yet this wasn't one of those cases he knew the difference between what he felt and the simple intrest in helping those who could not help themselves. He wanted to hurt the people who did this, and he knew the cop was hiding more then what he had tried to tell him. Waiting he found himself standing outside of a residental basement, his eyes peering through the small window down at the police officers who had gathered to stare at the beaten group of mutants who all had bags on their heads, the mumbled conversation could not be heard and as they left he let himself into the basement to check out the mutants who seemed lifeless and just as cold as him, discovering that they had all be murdered he made his choice get revenge. Several months had passed, and winter came; the element that he had spent a great deal of his life in. Standing outside the police station wrapped in the coat that he had purchased he let the tunnel vision that took over him guide him slowly as he walked towards the building. Once inside he heard the merry laughter of the officers, and all he could see was the dead bodies, the victims of the laughter that now filled him. Moving his coat slightly he felt his abdomen discorporate and moving his hand in slightly he pulled out the detonator, the rookie cop on counter duty barely had time to react as his body froze over completely, the bomb within him detonating. A few blocks down, minutes having went by since the sirens had finished passing by he began to pick himself up off the ground his wrist having reformed without the branded mark that he had been given. The experiments, the training he had been slowly preparing himself with having paid off. His hand moved to grasp the bag that he had stowed, and after getting dressed he flicked the picture he had taken out of the pants pocket, the smiling images of those who had been lost because of cruelty shining back at him. That night he found sleep easy, and was at peace. Currently Robert Drake is teaching at the new Xavier's institute and has committed himself to upholding his loyalty to those who are in need of help, or those who can not help themselves. He is a postive influence in the mutant community, and does what he can for the denizens of District X and he maintains this postive identity so that no one would suspect that he has become one of those mutants the humans were afraid of, a self fufilled prophecy. Personality Being one of the oldest X-men Robert holds his head up high and tries to set a great example for the rest of students at Xavier's. His natural positive attitude and outgoing nature is capable of captivating even the most hardened prudes, or at least he thinks so anyways. When it comes down to combat Robert is as unforgiving as the ice that he commands, and will set examples of younger students who think they are tough. He gives no quarter in battle will not adjust his power level against weaker students. Learning through loss and defeat is motivation to achieve the potential that is inside. Outside of the learning atmosphere Robert is outgoing and a wonder to be around, his quick wit often causes a relaxed atmosphere and he likes to pull practical jokes on all unsuspecting victims, even other X-men who think he acts immature for doing so. Robert likes to hang out with the same group of people, and often will include new comers as they wish to join. He has been known for some favouritism, an example of this is well known rumor going around that there's a special group of students known as "procella crystalli" a clique of mutants with rare powers being given extra training and privileges by Robert, this rumor of course is unconfirmed and heavily denied. Likes *Showmanship *Innovation *Silence *Being Witty *Intelligence *Vespa Scooters *Scene Girls *Being Idolized *Unique Powers *Procella Crystalli *Creating Artistic Display with Ice *Truth *Kitty Pryde *Beast *Rogue *Physical Contact *Spider-man *Pop Music *Loyalty; Mutant, School, Friendships. Fervent loyalty is a must for Iceman, because either your with us or against us there can be no neutrality. *Absolutes Dislikes *Being Interrupted *Animals (Besides Beast) *Dirty Things *Foul Smells *Excessive Hair *Pollution (x4 Water Based) *Lying *Seasoning On Food *Most Foreign Languages *Disruption of natural beauty *Skipping Cd's/Dvds Abilities Skills Robert Drake is an Olympic caliber ice-skater, he has many years of practice on the ice and loves to teach anyone willing to learn the art of ice-skating. Robert's imagination outdone only by his ego in size shows up in each of his abilities, leisure, and catch phrases.. and has been known to on a whim create life like Ice Dragons battling in the Xavier pool, ice roses for all the females on valentine's day, and his over-usage of the phrase "besides I'm cooler and a lot more refreshing". When it comes down to power projection Robert Drake is top of his class and has gone through great measures to hone and expand his battle repertoire from what it was when he was first recruited to what it is now. Powers Robert Drake is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Robert can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to that of -105.7 F within the span of a few tenths of a second.As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. He can use his mutant ability to freeze any local air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, his skill as a sculptor, the amount of available moisture, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. He is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, he is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. This method of travel has been used in the past and more recently he has been using his abilities of switching to water molecules to accelerate rapid travel. Theoretically, he has an almost unlimited supply of moisture at all times since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make practical use of, although the process takes somewhat longer. However, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power can eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional.He is also able to perceive the thermal energy level of objects around him. Because cold is the absence of heat, he does not actually 'emanate' cold; rather, he decreases thermal energy.He has the ability to recreate his ice form if any part is damaged or completely obliterated without causing permanent damage to himself. He can also augment his body temporarily using water to add mass, size, strength to himself. He has on many occasions imitated the mutant hulk to impress and entertain his friends. He has the ability to survive within any of his elements, whether it be water, water vapor, or ice he does not have to convert back into human form unless he wants too. Recently he has been learning to push his powers past the limits that he has known, and through training is learning to control all forms of moisture, freeze fluids inside of peoples bodies, freeze sea-water, travel as a liquid, solid and gas and surpass his current energy projection levels. Robert is a well trained hand to hand combatant and has received all of his combat training at Xavier's School. The last of his training came within the compound of District X. Fanaticism driving him to train in order to be able to freeze parts of his body internal and external as well as maintain multiple versions of his form at the same time. This training has also allowed him to lower his internal tempature without showing phyiscal attributes of doing so, however at this current time it drains his stamina much rapidly then the other uses of his powers Weaknesses Iceman's weaknesses are directly related to his powers are proportionate to his stamina, mental state of health and overall wellness while he projects them. On a normal day he can stay actively using his powers for a period of five to six hours under normal conditions. Within desert like conditions his powers are unusually strained and are reduced to only being able to sustain them between two to three hours. Also under these conditions the time it takes to manifest these powers increases, causing a prolifect impact to response times. Iceman is susceptible to psionics as well and because of his truthful and absolute transparent nature psionics effects are nearly super efficient. While early on in his career he had problems with fire based mutants this weakness has been reduced by training, while some fire based attacks are effective others are more resisted or can be counteracted all together. Another weakness that could be considered his loyalty to his team and friends, usually finding himself to be one of the first mutants to enter a fray and one of the last to leave, making sure his friends and team makes make it out alive. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men First Class Category:X-Men Category:X-Teacher Category:Registered Mutant Category:Omega Level Mutant Category:Thermokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Male Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Nate